The 4 Elements of 2 Powers
by Thisislame
Summary: language*joint fic* read beginnin' first chpt. for detailed summary*two girls fall into the book, they aren't mikos. they have the power to either create or destroy both worlds.betrayal and trust,
1. The 4 Elements of 2 Powers:The Beginning...

SUMMARY: Two girls fall into the book. *typical yes* however, this world isn't as it seems. Raven and Kelly aren't mikos. They're better. Higher. They each posses the power to summon all 4 gods. No seishi, or scrolls, or shizaho(?) are needed. But, Taiitskun never asked for them. When Chaos and Rage break free, Raven and Kelly must save both worlds, but are the on the evil or good side? Betryal and trust are the key to the world either living, or being destroyed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi Characters ~sob~ Yuu Watase does. Although, we own Kelly, Rage, Chaos, and Raven, and any other character not mentioned in the TV series, OAV's or manga.  
  
Author's Notes: this is a joint fic written by me and my friend shampoo- neko. She wrote every odd chapter, and I wrote every 2 chapter. To explain the formating, the title for the story is THE 4 ELEMENTS OF 2 POWERS. In the story, there are three parts. The first part is THE BEGINNING OF CHAOS AND RAGE. In each part there are chapters.  
  
If you have any questions, comments..or even flames, please email me at azn_teen911@hotmail.com or shampoo-neko at osaka_noodle_cat@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
B THE 4 Elements of 2 Powers/B  
  
Co-written by Tasuki no Kokoro and shampoo-neko  
  
1.1.1  
  
2 Part 1- The Beginning of Chaos and Rage: Chapter 1  
  
Written by shampoo-neko  
  
2.1  
  
"Raven!" Kelly called out to her friend as she approached her locker. "We're still heading over to the library after school today right?"  
  
A slim girl with black hair appeared from behind a locker door and replied "Of course! You know how much I want to get that new 'Sweet Valley High' book." Raven closed her locker, and locked it.  
  
"Well, we better hurry. The bus will be here within 4 minutes." The bubbly blonde said to her friend.  
  
"Oh crap! Let's get going then!" The two girls grabbed their backpacks and ran out of the school towards the bus stop.  
  
****  
  
"Taiitskun?" A red-haired man, with wings of a bird asked as he approached the old woman from the shadows. "Do you sense it?"  
  
"Yes Suzaku. The immense power coming from two sacred people from Miaka's world." The old women who looked like a soggy bag of potato's replied.  
  
"So you think it's time?" Another figure asked. This time the person had blue hair and gills on the side of his head.  
  
"I thought they weren't to come for many more years." A white- haired man said.  
  
"We will see." Taiitsukun replied and she vanished, back to her mountains leaving a thin snake of smoke behind her.  
  
****  
  
"Geez! I can't find the book anywhere!" Raven exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. "Why Do they make these library's so big anyways??!"  
  
"Hey Rave! Look over here!" Kelly said pointing to a door bolted shut.  
  
"Wonder why its bolted down…" Raven said trying to open the door with the handle and not succeeding.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Look at what the sign says on the door! 'No Admittance'." Kelly walked over to the door, and pushed on it. The earth started shaking and the two girls fell down to the ground and squeezed they're eyes shut. "H..h..Hey Rave? You alive?" Kelly asked as the earth stopped trembling.  
  
"Yah, I think so." She replied, sitting up and scanning the room. "What could have cause that earthquake? We never get them up here!"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever did, I thank it! It opened up the door to the room!" Kelly said getting up and walking over to the opened dorr.  
  
"Awesome! Let's go in and check it out!" Raven said walking into the room and looking around. The two girls checked out the room quietly, so as not to be caught. A book fell from one of the bookshelves, splitting the silence.  
  
"AHH!!!!" The two girls screamed and looked to where the noise had come from.  
  
"Oh! Fewth! It was just a book." Kelly said walking over to it and picking it up. "This book seems awfully familiar" Kelly said examining it.  
  
"Oi. This is beginning to get a lot to much like Fushigi Yuugi." Raven said with an exasperated sigh. "Here let me see the book." Kelly handed the musty old book to Raven.  
  
"It would be funny if that was the book from FY," Kelly said dreamily. "Then we could open it and gain power to the world…not to mention steal the hearts of all the bishonen!"  
  
"Oh my GOD! KELLY! This is THE book! This is 'The Four Gods; Sky and Earth!" Raven shrieked jumping up and down looking at the book in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" Kelly said snatching the book out of Raven's hands. "KICKASS!"  
  
****  
  
"Let's open it!" Raven said looking over Kelly;s shoulder to see the book. They opened it to the first page and started to read.  
  
"This is the story of two girls who obtained the divine power of the four gods." Kelly read outloud. The two girls exchanged glances and went back to reading the book.  
  
"The story itself is an incantation. Once the first page is turned, the story becomes real." Read Raven. The two girls looked at each other having a hand placed on the sheets of paper about to flip it.  
  
"LETS!" Raven replied. The two girls flipped the page and a burst of red, white, green and blue lights came put, swallowing the two up. The girls landed with a 'thud' on a barren ground with some small plants hugging the ground.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" The two girls exclaimed at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.2 ~CHAOS and RAGE's OMAKE~  
  
Scene opens to our favorite four gods sitting at a round table talking and drinking sake.  
  
Genbu: I'm afraid the time is approaching once more.  
  
Seiryuu: Awww, man! I hate these callings! I mean the miko's in their cute outfits are okay, but the merging and devouring is annoying!  
  
Suzaku: That's only because you had a weak miko.  
  
Seiryuu: What you talking 'bout??! At least my miko wasn't a ditzy glutton who got herself in trouble every ten seconds!  
  
Suzaku: ~puts down his sake mug and looks at Seiryuu~ Hmph. MY seishi managed to work together and NOT kill each other.  
  
~Seiryuu gets out of his seat and stands up~  
  
Seiryuu: Well your seisho are the weakest things ever! It took only one seishi of mine to destroy five of them!  
  
Byakko: Aww…come on guys, lets settle this over a nic cup of-  
  
Suzaku: Shut up Byakko! That's only because he was freakishly strong!  
  
Seiryuu: Are you making fun of my seishi?  
  
Suzaku: Yes.  
  
Seiryuu: That's it!  
  
Seiryuu is chasing Suzaku in SD format with a chibi sledgehammer, while Byakko and Genbu are at the table, sweat-dropped.  
  
Seiryuu: I'll get you!  
  
Suzaku: You have to catch me first!  
  
Genbu: ~to Byakko~ Cards?  
  
Byakko: ~ Taking another gulp of his sake~ Sure! 


	2. The 4 Elements of 2 Powers:The Beginning...

The 4 Elements of 2 Powers  
  
Part 1: The Beginning of Chaos and Rage  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Written by Tasuki no Kokoro  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies.  
  
Author Notes: all right, here is the 2^nd chapter. However, there is a warning I would like to give.  
  
1. there is A LOT of language, so if you don't like it, stop reading  
2. there is mature content, not sex and such, but mature enough so it should be rated R or PG 14...but then we would have to change the whole rating for the story. The story itself should be rated PG 14, but ff.net doesn't have a PG 14, which is why it's rated PG 13  
3. no, I do NOT have a disgusting mind. If you feel like throwing up, or think it's too gory, or gross, leave. `cause mind you, you do make the decision of reading the second chapter. You may NOT flame me, this story okay, but are not allowed to say I have a sick, disgusting mind, and I have dirty thoughts. Because frankly, I do not, and I will comply by flaming you back.  
  
Thank you, and here's the second chapter.  
  
Also, at the end of each chpt. is either Bad Plays, or Omakes....depends which one we *my co-author shampoo-neko, and I feel like writing. The Omakes, will however, not continue off from the previous Omakes. K?  
  
**************  
  
"Raven...you don't think that we're..." Kelly began. She turned her head so that she met Raven's gaze. At the exact same time, both girls jumped up, clasped their hands together, and began to bounce up and down.  
  
"We're here! We're here!" they both sang.  
  
"Can't wait to see my hottie!" Raven cheered.  
  
"Can't wait to see MY hottie....er....hotties!" Kelly echoed. Raven's bouncing stopped to a halt.  
  
"Um...Kelly? Weren't you right the first time? I think it's hottie, and not HOTTIES! All your other hotties are dead remember? And beside. TOMO IS GAY!" Raven stated.  
  
"WHAT???!!! RAVEN! We've been THROUGH THIS! TOMO IS NOT GAY!!!" Kelly shrieked. "Well, with me he isn't, but around others he is..." she continued. Raven sweatdropped.  
  
"Whatever Kelly. You are in need of some serious help." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"ME???! I'M IN NEED OF HELP??!!!! You're the one who went around school saying you were currently pregnant with Tasuki's child need I remind you! And you're also the one who's having a baby shower for a non-existing child!" Kelly yelled. Raven began to grow red in the face, and her hands began to clench into fist. "Uh oh..." Kelly said. She began to run.  
  
"KELLY! COME BACK HERE! I AM PREGNANT! And he WILL EXIST! YOU CAN'T RUN, AND YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Raven shouted. She started chasing Kelly with a chibi butcher knife. "I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
Kelly started to get light footed. "Raven? What's happening to me?!" All of a sudden, two lights of blue and white burst out of Kelly's body, and she disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"Kelly? Kelly? Oh my god! What if she disappears, and I never find her? ~sob~" Raven cried. She had started to weep. Tears hit the ground surrounding her. "I'll probably end up getting sucked back into our world, without even seeing Tasuki ~sob~ and then I'll get blamed for Kelly not being found. But most importantly, I'LL NEVER EVEN GET TO SEE TASUKI!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Raven had gone into a fit of despair. During this time when she was crying, she failed to notice that she too had been transported to another place in to book. Instead of the barren ground around her, it was replaced with a dark, cornered empty market place.  
  
"Shit! I just thought of something! I don't know how to get to Tasuki's mountain. Aww, dang! Now it's gonna take me longer to get there! Shoot!" After many minutes of arguing with herself, Raven decided to forget about Kelly, and go to Tasuki's mountain. From there, she would ask the Suzaku Seishi to help find her lost friend; and if he refused...well, he wouldn't. Raven was sure of it.  
  
"Well, I better get going in some direction, and hope that it's the right way to Tasuki's mountain." Raven said to the night. "I hope that Kelly's alright though. I hope that we don't have the same connection like Miaka and Yui when they first came to this world; cause it would be a real bugger if Kelly got hurt, and I got blood on this new shirt." Raven stood up off the ground, and dusted off her shirt, and skirt. She started to fix her hair, removing the leaves and small sticks from it when she heard a voice.  
  
"Well look what we have here boys!"  
  
****  
  
Raven whipped her head around and came face to face with a man. Behind him, were four more men. The voice looked like it belonged to the man standing in front of the group.  
  
"Um...hey," Raven stuttered.  
  
"Well boys... looks like we're gonna get some tonight after all." The man in the very front said. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun. He took a step forward, and the other men followed in suit.  
  
Raven took a step backward, and another one. Her body hit something hard. She threw a quick glance back, and realized that she was trapped. `Damn' she thought. `I have to find a way to stall them, so I can have a chance to run.' Raven thought quickly. She took a step forward, pretending not to be afraid of the men.  
  
"Look," she improvised. "It's pretty obvious that you guys are drunk. And you probably don' wanna do what you want do cause it's just not you. So, how `bout we strike a deal? I leave quietly, and we can pretend that we never met, and you guys can go home to your wives...and get some from them." Raven said. `God, I'm so stupid. They're still probably going to rape me and what not.'  
  
A sharp blow meet Raven's face, bringing her out of her train of thought.  
  
"Bitch. You have a sharp mouth. Better watch what you say, or we'll do more than just take away your innocence okay?" the man standing the closest to Raven spat. He lunged for the girl. Swiftly, he had Raven pinned down to the ground. The other men circled Raven and the man that held her down. The hooted and hollered.  
  
`Bastards!' Raven thought. `Standing around cheering and jeering while their fellow man is about to rape someone.' Raven knew how it was done. She had seen enough of those `Don't go out alone in the dark' movies. She knew exactly what the men wanted, why they wanted it, and how they were going to get it. Raven just couldn't believe that she had been taken down so easily. She was stronger than that. Her fist came shooting into the air, making contact with the man holding her down.  
  
"FUCK!" the man yelled. Clutching his nose, he fell backwards. "BITCH!" he yelled again. "THAT HURT!"  
  
Raven began to stand up when four pairs of arms latched onto her own limbs. Her back hit the ground once more, but harder. It had sent an unpleasant shock running through her body. Tears stung Raven's eyes.  
  
`NO!' she thought. `I won't cry. I won't be defeated this easy!' she kicked and punched, desperately trying to be free of her captive's grip. `God! This is going to be harder than I thought' No matter what Raven did, she couldn't even land one punch or kick. Finally, Raven stopped. Her energy had slowly died down.  
  
"That's a good girl," the man who Raven had punched said. Even in the moonlight, Raven could tell that his nose was slightly broken. He pulled out a jeweled dagger out from behind him. Using the dagger, he slowly caressed Raven's face with the flat side of it. He was awfully careful not to make a mark or scratch on her face. "You finally stopped fighting. Good. Now, the funs about to began. And you're extremely lucky too! You get FIVE for the price of ONE!" he finished.  
  
`Asshole! I don't feel lucky.' Raven thought. `Hold on. Everyone at school says I have a loud voice, loud enough to be heard on another planet...well, it's about time I used that voice properly' She took in a big gulp of air, and let out the loudest, most ear-shattering scream.  
  
"FUCK!" The man with the dagger said. He dropped the sharp object only a few mm. away from Raven's face. "BITCH!" he yelled angrily. The other four men struggled to hold on. They just wanted to let go, and cover their ears. The man who was the leader of the group saw that the other men wanted to let go. "YOU BETTER HOLD ON TO HER!" he threatened. "We don't want her to escape! Then, our efforts would be wasted!" said the man with annoyance in his voice.  
  
Raven stopped screaming when she realized that she was out of breath. The owner of the dagger slapped Raven's face yet another time. "GOOD!" he said. "You've learned how to be still, and now you've learned how to be quiet." He picked up his dagger, and then threw it aside. It hurled across the air then hit a wall. `Can't wait for the fun too start.' He said to himself.  
  
"Hey Boss? Don't enjoy yourself too much okay? We don't want her not being able to put up a good performance for us, like she did for us." The man holding down Raven's right arm said. The other men nodded in agreement.  
  
A small smile grew on the lips of the one they called `Boss.' "I'll try not to, but if she's too tired, we could always just go find another one." He said in reply.  
  
"You're an ass you know?" Raven snarled as she spat in his face. His smile didn't altar it just grew bigger. He threw one leg over Raven's stomach.  
  
"You know baby...after everything you put me though tonight," he said as he leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this even if it kills me." He breathed. His breath made a slight tickle in Raven's ear. Raven lifted her head so that her mouth was inches away from her attackers own mouth.  
  
"You know what?" Raven said as seductively as she could. "I'm gonna enjoy this." With all her might, Raven got her left leg out of the man who held it downs grip. She bought it back, and used all the energy she could muster to thrust it in between that object every man has between his legs.  
  
"OWW! YOU BITCH! FUCK!" he yelled. He jumped off Raven's body, and clutched the area where Raven had kicked. He continued to yelp. The other four men tried their best not to laugh. A small triumph grin lit Raven's face and she let out a small chuckle. The man who Raven had kicked whirled his head around and glared at her.  
  
Raven stopped smiling. She could sense that the man was going to do something much more badly than rape her. Genuine fear crossed her face. The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He slowly swooped down to pick up the dagger that he had earlier thrown aside. He stood up and took a step forward to where Raven lay.  
  
"W...wh... what are you going to do to me?" Raven whispered. Fear shook her body. She felt tears come into her eyes. She blinked them away quickly. `I don't wanna die this way.' She thought. `Not this way.' One tear slowly found its way down Raven's cheek.  
  
The man turned the dagger so that the moonlight bounced off the sharp object. Raven saw the face of her attackers in the moon's light.  
  
"I'll tell you most of what I'm going to. But...not all of it cause that might just spoil everything. And I...we...want you to have a least some fun here." The man said. He took the dagger and poked his index finger with it. In an instant, blood started to trickle down his hand. Raven's face grew pale.  
  
`Oh my god!' she thought. `He's going to cut me up with that knife he's holding.'  
  
Blood kept coming out of his index finger. He put his tongue up to his palm, and started to lick the trail of blood going up. Stopping once he reached the very tip of his finger. Then, he drew his whole tongue across the tip of his finger; and as quickly as the blood had begun, it stopped.  
  
Throwing a sideways glance at the girl, he could see that her tears were replaced with genuine fear. Raven was scared. She knew that the man could see it too.  
  
"Baby... I think it's about time we started." He walked towards Raven, and crouched down. Bending his head down so that his face was cm. Away from raven's face once more. He muttered two words in her ear, so that only she could hear them. "Stolen...innocence." He placed his left hand on Raven's stomach. He immediately felt her go tense. The man drew his tongue across Raven's cheek; leaving behind wet blood from his wound on his finger and saliva.  
  
She could feel the distinct wetness as it seeped into her skin. Raven felt wetness come into her into her eyes once more. She refused to let herself cry. She refused to let herself blink. She refused to let him win.  
  
The man stopped drawing his tongue across Raven's face. He took the dagger that was still in his hand and slipped it under the neck of Raven's tie on her school uniform. Quickly ripping the dagger upwards, the tie fell in two pieces on the ground. Raven drew in her breath. She didn't dare breath, in fear of what he was going to do next with the dagger.  
  
Using his hand, the man slowly drew it over Raven's face. Then, he slowly dragged it over he chest, then across her stomach. He stopped. Raven could feel his hand on top of her shirt. She hated the feel. With the hand holding the dagger, the man took the sharp object and slid it under Raven's shirt. Raven felt the coolness of the blade. The dagger was laid flat on the side, preventing it to hurt Raven. The man kept on sliding the dagger upwards until it reached in between her breast. Turning it slightly so the sharp end was now facing upwards and towards Raven's body; the man skillfully thrust the dagger upwards, slicing the top of Raven's school uniform to slit in half like the tie. He quickly with drew it the dagger. Yet after all this, he still didn't toss the dagger aside. Raven's shirt fell to the side, still attached to her arms. But ripped in the front. Now revealing Raven's bra, and her flat stomach. He took his free hand, reached out and rubbed it upward from her  
stomach to in between her breast, where the metal of Raven's bra was.  
  
"Hey boss..." one of the men called out. Him and the others were still holding down Raven's limbs while the `Boss' was torturing Raven. The `Boss' whipped his head around, facing the other men's glaze.  
  
"What?!!" he said impatiently.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier if you had unbuttoned her shirt instead of cutting it?" he asked. The leader of the group shot the man who asked him the question a look. That kept the rest of them quiet, not to mention the man who had asked in the first place.  
  
The `Boss' continued to do his job. Holding the dagger in his left hand, he swooped down to Raven's level and leaned down to kiss her when his face came in contact with Raven's left leg once again. The man that was supposed to hold down that leg obviously wasn't doing a good job. Forgetting his job, the `Boss' fell back and clutched his jaw in pain.  
  
"You BITCH!" he said. "I try to be gentle. I try to take it easy. I try not to hurt you, and THIS IS THE WAY YOU REPAY ME???!!!!!" he scrambled off the ground, and slammed his leg into the left side of Raven's body. The men and her heard the sound of a rib breaking.  
  
`GOD!' Raven screamed in her head.  
  
The man that was in charge of holding down her left leg scrambled to grab it and pin that one limb to the ground.  
  
"STOP!" the `Boss' said.  
  
"WHAT?" the man who was struggling to hold down Raven's left leg quickly replied.  
  
"That leg is beginning to be a bother. That lucky bitch has a lot of strength in that one leg. So, I think I'll do something about it." He said. He twirled the dagger in his left hand. The man holding down Raven's left leg let go. With his right hand, the man used it to throw of Raven's shoe. Along with her shoe, came off her sock. Leaving her left leg completely bare and exposed to the men.  
  
`What are they going to do??' she panicked inside her head.  
  
The pain Raven felt in her side was almost unbearable. She just wanted to get up, grab the dagger out of the man's hand, and use it to repeatable stab herself. Dying by her own hands would be way better than dying, or being laid by these guys.  
  
The `Boss' pointed the tip of the dagger towards the inside of Raven's left leg. He thrust it into her skin, a few mm. above her ankle. Something in Raven's head snapped. The man drew the dagger upward towards the seam of Raven's panties. Her skin on her leg had a faint white line when the man drew the dagger across it. The white faded, and the skin peeled in half, revealing fresh, raw meat. The cut on her skin, grew deeper and deeper the farther up the man drew it. If he didn't stop soon, the gash would be an estimated two centimeters once it hit beside her knee. And a good four to six inches when it hit the seam of her panties.  
  
`KELLY! KELLY! I hope you can hear me! I need your help! I need you Kelly!' Raven screamed inside her head. `I NEED YOUR HELP KELLY! COME SAVE ME! KELLY!'  
  
Through the darkness of the night, you could hear the faint sound ripping and being pierced. Dragging the dagger on the inside of the girl's leg, the aroma of blood filled the air. the three men who were holding down Raven's arms and leg, and the man who once held down Raven's left leg, thought they might be sick. The plan was for them to get drunk, and maybe find a girl to bed, not fill her body with cuts and gashes. The dagger kept cutting Raven's skin. Going deeper into her body the farther it got the seam of her underwear. Even in the moonlight, you could tell the difference between Raven's exotic creamy skin, and the dark red blood that slowly curved to her leg, then hit the ground.  
  
The man drew back the dagger once he had made a cut on her left leg that started from above her ankle, and ended by the seam of her underwear. He prodded the cut, and blood came gushing out. Raven's blood traveled down her leg, and dripped onto the ground. As soon as it hit the ground underneath her body, Raven felt the urge to scream. But, it wasn't just a regular scream, she screamed out a name. "TASUKI!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Tasuki flung his upper body out of bed. "Shit! I had that same dream again. That makes it the third night in a row!" he ran his hand down his thick orange hair. "Why is it that the girl in my dream is always screaming out my name?!" Tasuki looked around his room incase of seeing something. He didn't quite know what he was looking for. "Black hair, brown eyes...it's always that one girl. That same girl in my dream. FUCK! What's this dream trying to tell me? And why the hell are there always swirls of red and green around her body? I'm never gonna fall asleep after this!" he yelled to the darkness. "The girl screaming my name! The red and green swirls! The blood dripping down her leg, and that fuckin' dagger!!" he got out of bed and grabbed his tessen. Proceeding out the door, Tasuki looked back into his room before mumbling "I gotta stop drinkin' so much before bed." And closed the screen door.  
  
****  
  
The five men looked at Raven bewildered. Why was she screaming out this one name? They all looked at each other. Getting ready to brace the pain incase Raven screamed yet another time. But, she did not.  
  
`Well,' Raven thought. `I guess this is the end for me.' She still refused to let herself cry. The blood stopped oozing out in large quantities, and began to fall silently into the puddle of blood that already occupied the space underneath Raven's left leg.  
  
"HEY!" the man with the dagger said. He turned to look at his four companions. "Stand her up."  
  
"Excuse me?" answered one of the other men.  
  
"You heard me. Stand her up. Or else I won't be able to do the next part properly." The four other men looked at each other, but did as they were told. Raven gasped in pain as she was being pulled up onto her left leg. The blood started to slow down the rate it was coming out, because no pressure was being applied to it. Tossing the dagger once more aside, the man stepped forward, and bent down to the level of Raven's leg. He ran his hand over the cut, and clearly saw the look of pain on Raven's face. Pain. "Here baby." He said. "I'll take away the pain for now, but do anything stupid, and I'll bring it back one hundred times worse." Raven was clearly confused.  
  
The man cocked his head to the side, and slide his tongue against Raven's cut. Starting from where the cut began above her ankle, and licking upwards.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. As soon as his tongue had hit her body, Raven gave up. She lost all hope to fight back. She lost all hope of being saved. She cried out in anguish.  
  
`I can't take no more!' thought Raven. `Someone please make him stop.' Raven could no longer speak. She felt her leg and body burning up as the man drew his tongue up his wound. He looked like he enjoyed the taste of raw blood. His tongue and his head were centimeters away from the end of the cut and the seam of Raven's underwear when Raven felt her body giving in. Despite the four men holding her up, she collapsed to the ground.  
  
The last things she remembered hearing were screams and shouts. She managed to flutter her eyelids open, and she saw a bright flash of red and orange, while a streak of heat hit her face. Then, Raven blacked out.  
  
~ CHAOS AND RAGE's Bad Draft~  
  
* Bad Drafts are something we made up. They were written in the rough draft, but cut out of the story cause it didn't fit our mood, or didn't fit the mood of the story... or, was just plain stupid. Some of them are actually quite funny. All the Bad Draft for Chpt. 2 is written by me.*  
  
***  
  
Bad Draft#1  
  
Raven took a step backward, and another one. Her body hit a wall. She threw a quick glance back, and realized that she was trapped. Raven had no where to go.  
  
`Damn!' she thought. She knew exactly what the men were planing to do. `I'm gonna get raped, lose my virginity to some old men, get left here to rot, and above all...they don't even have hot hair!'  
  
(A.N if you knew me in real life, you would understand this more. I have this thing for guys with hot hair)  
  
***  
  
Bad Draft #2  
  
Raven took a step forward. "Look, it's obvious that you guys are drunk right now, you obviously don't what to do what you wanna do to me. So, I'm just gonna slip out, and we can pretend we never meet. Then, you can go home, see your wives, and get some from them. And plus, I'll won't even tell them you tried to rape a virgin in the alley, with four other men. Alrighty? Alright."  
  
***  
  
So? How do you like the Bad draft?  
  
BTW, chpt 3 won't be out for along time cause shampoo-neko is being lazy, and doesn't want to write it, now...how bad is that for our story? Me on the other hand, has finished writing chpt. 4, but aren't allowed to post it cause chpt 3 isn't up.  
  
Just to clear up some things, chpt one was written by Shampoo-neko, and two by me. Chpt three is about Kelly, and chpt 4 about Raven, which is why I could write it, cause I was just continuing on Raven's story in the Story....I wonder if that even makes sense? Oh well. Don't forget to review! And email me at [1]azn_teen911@hotmail.com, and shampoo-neko at [2]osaka_noddle_cat@hotmail.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:azn_teen911@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:osaka_noddle_cat@hotmail.com 


End file.
